Salty Dog
by FireThalie
Summary: Goku énervé, Sanzo fatigué, auteur qui avait besoin de se libérer... Ça faisait des jours qu'il pleuvait. Oneshot GokuXSanzo écrit sur un coup de tête par un petit scarabée bleu du genre.


Un coup de tête, en me réveillant et en voyant mon fond d'écran: ( http/ img89.imageshack.us/img89/9730/liedown2pf.gif ) … Donc comme tous les coups de tête, c'est pas du grand art... Je ne suis pas une pro du yaoi/shonen-ai, loin de là, c'est le style que je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire. (La preuve: une certaine réserve ci-dessous...) Je ne retenterai peut-être jamais l'expérience, profitons-en!

J'espère que ça plaira quand même. :3

Je l'ai appelé Salty Dog par défaut (l'image déclencheur de ce one shot vient de Salty Dog) j'aurais pu l'appeler "ras le bol" aussi!

Bonne lecture! R&R

Salty Dog

Ça fait des jours que ça dure, des jours que je lutte pour qu'il mange, des jours que j'essaye de garder mon sang-froid quand je rentre dans cette pièce, des jours que je referme la porte en tremblant pour ensuite y rester accrocher, le souffle bloqué. Je ne veux pas perdre la face devant eux. Ça m'énerve.

Ça fait des jours que je déglutis des larmes froides, aussi froides que les gouttes que le ciel a craché, qui les gouttes qui ont martelé les vitres, les gouttes qui l'ont empêché de dormir.

Ça fait des jours que ça dure, mais enfin ça s'estompe, la pluie. Le calme étrange m'a tiré de mon demi-sommeil. Les couloirs sont froids de l'humidité qui nous colle à la peau. L'obscurité et la nuit semblent épuisées d'avoir tenu tout ce temps, elles se reposent sur nos épaules, c'est lourd.

Je n'arriverai pas à dormir, il faut que j'aille le voir, même si la pluie n'en a pas tout à fait fini avec nos esprits, même si son corps sera toujours vers sa fenêtre et son âme en train de se noyer dans son monde trempé, privé. Il n'aura pas de cigarette, je ne suis pas allé lui en racheter. Il ne m'a accordé qu'une seule insulte tranchante, le cendrier m'a frappé, puis il n'a plus rien dit. Il déchire les paquets vides, un à un, en tout petits morceaux. Il ne m'a plus touché, même pas pour me frapper parce que je l'embêtais. Je ne l'approchais plus, il avait dressé un mur froid entre lui et le monde des vivants, je restais toujours à moins de deux pas de la porte, pour m'enfuir plus vite.

Je me traîne jusqu'à sa chambre. À peine je pose la main sur la poignée, je reçois une décharge électrique qui me remonte douloureusement jusqu'au coude, froide, brûlante. Je sens déjà l'odeur de cigarette qui stagne même s'il ne peut plus fumer, le mal a déjà été trop fait. Le bruit de la porte me paraît mille fois trop fort. J'ouvre et je referme derrière moi.

La nuit est encore noire, la fenêtre tachetée d'eau, mais le ciel s'est assez dégagé pour que la lumière de la lune inonde la pièce.

En plein milieu, il est allongé par terre, sa robe, ses cheveux, ses bras éparpillés autour de lui. Ses yeux ne sont plus le reflet de la pluie coulant sur la vitre, ils sont fermés. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui, il ne bouge pas. J'approche ma main précautionneusement, il n'est pas tout à fait mort, je sens son souffle faiblement sur mes doigts. Je les laisse en suspension, on ne peut pas attraper un souffle, alors je le laisse m'entourer les doigts, comme s'il me tenait par la main…

Tu es épuisé, après tout ce temps à vouloir tenir droit, sans manger, sans dormir… J'aurais aimé que tu ne veuilles pas rester seul. J'aurais voulu surveiller la pluie dehors, à côté de toi, pendant que toi tu aurais dormi. Tu mets toujours ta fierté en avant, tu joues les durs jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves effondré sur le sol. Et moi, je suis bien par terre aussi. Si je ne m'étais pas retenu, si j'avais pleuré, devant toi, si je m'étais rendu pitoyablement ridicule, peut-être que tu aurais accepté de partager ta douleur. Ou peut-être pas. Tu es trop bête. Est-ce vraiment moi que tu vises quand tu gueules « baka » ?

C'est bien moi le con. J'ai été trop lâche pour te tenir tête. Et regarde dans quel état tu es. Tu vas m'engueuler quand tu te réveilleras. J'écarte une mèche de ton front. Il y reste un peu de soleil, même s'il s'est terni.

Tes lèvres sont sèches. Mes doigts les ont déjà caressées. Je les porte à mes lèvres. J'ai envie t'embrasser, sans intermédiaire. Même si ma fierté en prend un coup, même si le kappa pervers me voit et se moque de moi, même si tu me frappes, je m'en fous, j'en ai marre. Moi aussi je suis fatigué, et fatigué de ne pas l'admettre…

Tu n'as pas bougé. Mes yeux se rivent sur ta paume entrouverte. Je serre les dents. Soudain je me raidis.

Tu as juste ouvert les yeux, tu me regardes. Mon cœur sursaute et se cogne contre ma poitrine. Tu n'es même pas en colère. On dirait juste que ma connerie t'épuise. C'est un violet plein de lassitude, mais sans nuage, qui me transperce faiblement. Je redeviens le petit ouistiti que j'ai toujours été et serai toujours, qui commence à se lever discrètement, un compte à rebours dans la tête pour partir en courant.

Il inspire par la bouche pour parler, il va m'engueuler, je me précipite vers la porte, mais quelque chose m'attrape la cheville aussitôt et je m'écroule lamentablement. Je reste face contre terre, afin de ne pas voir celui qui me fait le plus peur. Il va me tuer… et ça serait aussi bien.

Je suis retourné sur le dos. Il a toujours de la force quand il s'agit de flinguer un …

_« Oy, baka saru. »_

J'ouvre un œil, m'aplatissant de toutes mes forces dans l'espoir de traverser le plancher. Mais il ne me surplombe pas, il ne m'a pas retourné avec le pied, et ne me menace pas d'en haut. Je dois tourner la tête pour le voir.

Il est allongé sur un coude, le poing desserré sous mon menton. Sa bouche se tord. Il claque un peu des dents, un peu énervé. Sa main glisse contre mon cou. Brusquement il bascule sur moi et approfondi ce que j'avais timidement tenté.

Stupidement une larme me coule au coin des paupières.

Tu as un sale arrière-goût de cigarette, mais je m'en fous ; je dois avoir un sale goût de sel, et tu t'en fous. C'est ça être nous-mêmes ? Être étalés par terre, dans la poussière, parmi les lambeaux de papier et d'amour-propre ? S'agripper l'un à l'autre comme si on avait peur de tomber plus bas ? C'est pas grave.

Demain on fera comme si de rien était. On se démènera pour masquer nos têtes de boulets. Demain on sera moins fatigués.

On ne se sent même plus ridicule, on ne sent que l'autre, on ne se sent que nous. Tant pis si on roule sur le plancher. La porte n'est même pas fermée à clé. Tous les deux, on s'en fout.

La pluie s'est arrêtée.


End file.
